Sunset's Tears
by khdayskh1314
Summary: Let all of what was broken wait to be collected...
1. Innocent searching

**yah i meant to fix this a LOOOOONG time ago...welll here you are :D hope u enjoy. ill fix this one up too later**

I had nowhere to go. The day before, I sat around, wandering the worlds in search of Xion. It was kind of pointless though since I already knew where she was: Twilight Town.

Still, I searched aimlessly. I purposely avoided that town. I wasn't ready to face the memories. I was desperate and wanted to have at least contact with a friend. But I still avoided that world. There were too many memories there. It would be too overwhelming. Who knows? I might even break down or something like that.

Axel stuck with the organization and since Xion left it, maybe it would be better if I left too. So I left.

A day passed with my idle searching and resting. I felt as if everything was a bad dream. Like this was just one horrible, sleepy nightmare. When I awoke the next morning, the first thing that came to mind was that it was the 367th day.

I guess it's kind of funny how I keep track of the number of days. Like I said to Axel, "I have to hang on to something, right?" Well I finally gave in to my temptations. Twilight Town was the only place I hadn't looked anyways. The moment I set foot on the bright streets of the town, I headed to the clock tower. It seemed normal and it was pure instinct based on daily routine of the days before.

I was just making my way through the sandlot when I heard voices. Hiding behind a wall, I saw those three kids from before run through the area playing a game I guessed was tag.

The three friends shouted towards each other. The one named Pence was panting loudly, out of breath and shook his fist at the girl and other boy. The tree of them grinned and laughed and then ran out of the sandlot leaving me alone to cope with my thoughts.

After watching the trio of friends run away, I felt a strange aching in my chest. My vision misted and I felt the strange wetness in the corner of my eyes. Blinking away the strange sensation, I stared at the ground as sensations of regret and loneliness filled my body. I guess not all friendships fall apart like mine.

….

Still heading towards the clock tower, my eyes searched and wandered the familiar sights. The top of the clock tower came into view at the top of the hill and I strangely began to run. I barely took a breath as I reached the top of the hill into the clearing where the clock tower stood. An unfamiliar calm soothed my sensed and I stood there, looking around. I was surprised to see on the other side of the area the same exact moogle from my old days in 'orgy 13'. Supposing that I should buy something, I approached him.

"So what's up kupo?" he asked me the moment I approached him.

"Nothing. It's not all important…" I said glumly showing no interest.

"Well I follow business and that's why I follow you around kupo! You always fill my pocket with the stuff I need!" he said in what I thought was a smile. If moogles had mouths.

Staring at the floating creature/animal, I thought of only one word:Stalker.

"Well I got a whole lot of new super duper cool stuff here in stock now kupo. Mind if I ask you to take a look?" he asked.

Without waiting for a reply, the moogle took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. Taking a step back, I watched with amazement as the box grew in size and small items began to materialize inside of it. I heard it was called 'shop in a box' once but I barely remembered.

A couple of seconds of silence passed between us then I finally decided on the things I would buy.

"Well, I'll take this Zero gear keychain and a few high potions."

"Okay, that will be 45893 munny, kupo."

I gave him the yellow coins of munny and he handed the zero gear keychain and a couple small potion vials to me. Feeling slightly generous, I added a small tip to the purchase.

"Thanks for the tip kupo!" he said enthusiastically.

Nodding, I thought about buying an elixir to quench my thirst. Deciding on that, I picked up a small elixir vial and gave the moogle munny for the drink. I drank the sweet liquid from the bottle and drained it to the last drop. I was about to throw it away when the moogle said:

"Get 5 munny back when u recycle the bottle! Be green!"  
>I just ignored him and threw the bottle at him.<p>

Walking away from the creature, I looked back. Its face was red and the moogle began to shout curses behind my back. Shrugging, I got a good distance away from him and rearranged my panels.

_Better to keep your panes updated than to have to clean the castle by yourself._

I smiled faintly remembering the old saying I heard from Xigbar from my first week. But I shrugged the memory off. I was no member of the organization now.

Finishing my panels off, I looked to the top of the clock tower. I thought I saw a shadow but a second later it was gone. Maybe it was…

I blinked my eyes twice and shook my head. But…maybe-maybe **someone** was up there.

My foot shifted position and took a step forward toward the clock tower still looking skyward.

Maybe **she **was there.


	2. It All Adds Up To This

**Remake 2. It has all been revised to the manga version. And FYI. Don't expect any battles in wonderland agrabah or Halloween town.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days or the plot or characters.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>I reached the top with tired legs and a panting breath. After I caught my breath, I stood up straight and looked around. No one was here.<p>

Sighing, I walked forward and stared at the sunset. An inviting cool breeze rustled my hair and once again I felt that choking feeling in my throat and the wetness in my eyes. So I sat down in my usual spot and pulled my knees up to my face, sulking. I closed my eyes and all of the memories that me, Xion and Axel shared here replayed before my eyes. Why did I even run away in the first place? At least the organization gave me something to do…

I heard the clacking of heels and my eyelids fluttered open. The rustling of a cloak sounded beside me and. I turned and gasped when I realized who it was.

"Xion!"

She had her hood on but I knew it was her. I always could recognize her. I stared at her in amazement but she didn't say anything and pulled out two ice creams, Sea salt as always, and offered one to me. I took the ice cream and blinked a few times.

"Th-thank you…" I smiled softly.

Really, this meant so much to me and I felt happy and dazed at the same time that Xion was next to me. It finally felt like old times.

"Roxas?" Her voice said in an innocent whisper.

I turned to focus my attention on her.

She suddenly got up and took off her hood. She looked...different. When I looked at her face, it wasn't her face. It was someone else's face. One name resonated in my head:

**Sora**

"Roxas, I have to do this. Even-even if I don't want to," she paused and closed her eyes. "You've given me so much. You made me feel like I was a real person and filled me with so many memories, but not just the memories we made together. The ones from your other self were given to me as well. Roxas. This is him. It's **Sora**"

I tried to say something but it only came out as a stutter. As I was trying to gather something to say, she walked off the clock tower to the air. Trying to grab her, I stood up and reached for her. She was walking on thin air! Xion then put her hold up again and turned towards me. She still was different. I couldn't recognize her anymore. She had a different build and a dark aura was being emitted from her body. It began to cover the whole area. Xion put up her hood and turned towards me.

"Roxas!" she called out to me. "This was why I was created. To destroy you!"

The darkness began to bind together and surround her body but the last moment I could see her, I saw her eyes. Tears were being shed.

The darkness blocked my view of her for a while and then a couple seconds later, it disappeared only to reveal Xion. She was different once again and she was clad in a strange sort of armor.

The setting sun illuminated her aura and I just stood dumbfounded at what had just happened.

"So it all adds up to this…" My mouth barely formed the words.

Xion's armored form just stared at me and she began to speak. Her voice was different. It was her voice, but it had a mixture that made it seem almost unreal. Robotic even.

"This is what I was made to be. This is who I truly am. Xemnas put me here to end you."

"B-but how…?"

Her head slowly tilted down. "You were my first."

"Your first what?"

Her grip on one of her swords tightened. "My first friend…and now I have to end you."

I shook my head and stood up straight and leaned forward towards her. "Xion you were…no…Xion you **are** my friend!" I took a slight breath and began to shout, "Y-you're the most important person in my life!"

And that moment I thought I saw Xion for a second. The real Xion. Her eyes were shimmering with tears.

_I'm sorry, Roxas._

She lunged forward and stabbed me in my left shoulder lending shards of light everywhere.

I let out a choked gasp and I clutched her weapon to avoid her from pushing the weapon deeper.

"I-I'm not who you need to be with," I heard her voice falter.

With those words, she took out her sword, struck at my stomach, and flung my body to the air behind her. I landed on thick plexiglass which knocked all of the air out of me.

My body adjusted to the rough positioning and I slowly got up to clutch my injured shoulder in pain.

"Ugh…why, Xion?" I murmured as I clenched my eyes closed while on my knees.

_Why? I th-thought we were friends…_

As if answering my thoughts, the armored figure shook her head and rushed toward me with both of her weapons in hand, ready to strike.

I quickly reacted and brought out my keyblade, blocking the attack but she continued to push on to try and break my defense. With my injured shoulder, there was only so much I could do with the keyblade in only one arm but I decided to keep it up to try and avoid an injury.

While she continued her push, I slowly got up to my feet and took the key's handle with my injured arm's hand and increased my strength tenfold. I wasn't at all sure how I did this since my shoulder felt it was on fire and dripping with blood but I surged on and I managed to push her away.

My eyes flowed with rage and heartbreak. I only thought of her with no consideration with the pain I was in. But I had to bring her down somehow, to calm her senses…

Meanwhile, I was oblivious to the changes my keyblade was going through. In only seconds, it had surrounded with light and had transformed to a completely new kind of key.

_Oathkeeper_

My sight drifted down to notice the new blade in my hand and my eyes widened.

Maybe this was the solution.

I rushed forward with great agility but Xion didn't seem to be making a move. In fact, she looked like she _wanted _to be hit. But it didn't really matter since with one strike, I cut down on her body with a jumping slash.

There was a noise, and it sounded like shattering glass.

The plexiglass below her shattered and she started to fall all the way down to the ground. I didn't want it to end like this. She could die from this fall even.

So I cried out her name helplessly.

I got down on my knees and held out my hand to her. But it was hopeless as she had already dropped down too far. Her armor began to disappear but the shards of the glass continued to fall with her and my eyes were wide open with horror.

"XION!" My fingers stretched down even farther for her but with no avail.

She continued her fall headfirst and before I could see her hit the ground, I felt a flash of pain in my head, blurring my vision.

"Agh!"

My head tilted back and my eyes narrowed in pain.

"Xi…"


	3. Like A Mirror Shattered

**Finale. The LAST TIME I will edit this. EVER. Ive promised myself im done editing this after so many friggin times. And let me tell you, this is in third person. More dialogue too since I got new scans of the manga.**

**Japanese still so it was hard to translate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the Manga.**

**Finale**

* * *

><p>On the ground the blonde lay.<p>

His eyelids opened in a daze as he looked all around him. A warm, orange glow of sunlight brought him to his senses and he quickly got on his knees to examine where he was.

"…?" He paused clutching his head. "W-where am I?"

Then he froze as his eyes locked on a fallen figure as he once was. His blue orbs widened as he noticed the girl on the ground, collapsed with cheeks flushed as if she had gone through rounds of fighting. Smears of dirt and sweat dirtied her pale face and her body was flattened on the ground. The most peculiar thing was that there were golden shards of glass rising up from her body into the sky.

"A girl…?"

His eyelids slowly blinked and he crawled towards her to hold her in his arms, his right hand supporting her head.

"Hey, are you alright?" He shook her a little. "Come on, wake up!"

The raven haired girl's eyelids opened to a small slit. The blonde could see that her eyes were blue, just like his.

_What…? This girl...she looks familiar._

"Are you alright?" He blurted out.

"Mmhm…" She could barely sound it out. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

The boy, clearly not convinced, held her closer and took something out of his pocket.

"I have something for you, drink this!" A small energy drink was in his hand. "It's an elixir!"

The girl shook her head and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Roxas, don't worry about me, please just listen."

At this, she took a deep and long breath to say her next words. "Please…destroy Kingdom Hearts."

"Eh..? Kingdom Hearts?"

_How is she supposed to know? W-who is this girl?!_

"For everyone. Do it for everyone Roxas. Please?"

He looked upon her with worry with only feelings with guilt as he watched the shards rise into the sky. Her body shifted in his arms making him look down on her. The girl's ocean blue eyes were closed and quickly alarmed, Roxas shook her awake.

The blonde's grip on her stiffened. "Am I…the one who did this to you?"

The raven haired girl smiled and she held her hand up to his face. "No, I'm the one who decided to go away now…"

Her thumb ran across the skin of his cheek and Roxas shivered. And not of the cold. A pink blush could be seen on his face.

"But,"

His eyes looked to her face again. "I have to go back to Sora now. Xemnas doesn't want me to go. That'll ruin everything for him. But, you can't let him get Kingdom Hearts. You just can't."

Roxas' eyes widened wondering how this girl knew about Xemnas, but he nodded slightly and with the girl's hand still on his cheek, he leaned forward slightly and held his own free hand to keep the girl's hand to his cheek.

He felt strange. Number XIII actually had no idea why he was doing all of this even. He especially questioned why he was showing all of these acts of affection to her as well.

"I understand." He murmured to her shakily.

She nodded and her lips curled up in a precious smile. Her head nodded slightly in his hand and she looked to the sky, watching the shards disappear.

Crystals of light began to creep up her legs and he heard strange crackling sounds as if they had turned to ice. The key of destiny gasped and held out a hand to her crystallized body but knew that he could do nothing to reverse the process. So with only shock in his mind, he turned to the girl once more.

"I'm glad."

"Hm?" Roxas looked upon her with questioning.

"I'm glad that I got to meet you two. Roxas…Axel too. It was nice spending all of those times with you guys. Especially you."

His eyes widened at the last two words. Were they friends?

"So…"

A flash of thought fired in the blonde's mind. Memories flashed before his eyes and he remembered everything. Her personality, her smile, all of the times they spent together, her _name._

And for that one second with her in his arms, he felt a pang of sorrow and shock in his chest.

"No! XION!" He almost screamed out her name.

Her hand fell back from his face but he caught it in his hand tightly once more. Roxas shook his head vigorously and leaned even closer to her and spoke to her.

"Y-you cant go!"

"So you finally remembered…"

He shook his head again and spoke to her once more. "I still have that elixir!" He took out again the elixir he had put back in his pocket only minutes ago. He held the bottle to her face but she shook her head.

"No…It can't happen…" He shuddered with tears pouring out of his blue eyes. "Just hold on…and the three of us can eat ice cream together on the tower again! Please?!"

"Roxas…" She whispered in an attempt to calm him down. But all the while her voice was beginning to shake just like his own.

He stopped talking and stared at her with disbelief and salty tears at the brim of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Her brittle voice trembled and tears began to pour out of her eyes as well, mixing with Roxas's. "But I have to go now…"

Roxas just clenched his eyes shut and used his other arm to bring her closer to him. She was staring intently at him now as they both shed tears. But the blonde barely opened his eyes to see that he saw something there. Her eyes were filled with longing.

Then he felt her hand go limp.

"No!"

The boy desperately squeezed her hand, hoping she would come back to her senses. And he spoke loudly with a wavering voice,

"Xion! Please, don't go. We'll have ice cream again. Together!"

Tears flowed down his face nonstop. Her life was slipping away quickly right before his eyes and only a slit of her blue orbs were visible

The crystals were up to her chest and her hands were beginning to feel so cold and clammy that at first glance you would think that she was gone by now.

He saw a few more tears slip out of those eyes as she held her longing gaze at me. There was no smile on her face. He clutched her hand tightly as my tears fell. Some landed on her face.

The boy could feel Xion's cold and stiff fingers wiping away his tears, wasting the last of her energy for him.

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and in one move, leaned even closer to her face and felt his own lips reach out and make contact with hers. A newfound sensation tingled throughout his body but was quickly spoiled by his sorrow. But he placed his free hand that wasn't clutching hers to hugged her body closer. Then her body become completely limp a even more shards rose. Then her whole body at once faded away in a crowd of shards leaving him with completely empty arms.

His eyes slowly opened in disbelief and his mouth slightly hung open. His gaze averted up to the sky watching the final shards disappear into the sky.

When the final shards were gone, he looked down to the ground where she used to lie and saw a shell appear. It was her favorite seashell.

His fingers reached forward to gingerly touch the pink and gold colored shell. A final image of her face passed through the blonde's mind. Tears still flooded from his eyes as he stared ahead in complete shock. It was as if a million spears have been pierced through the boy's chest.

He felt...like he had a heart. A heart full of suffering.

The Key To Destiny clutched her shell in his hand and held it against his burning chest. He felt like he was breaking. Like his own body was shattering to pieces.

Then the only thing the blonde could remember after that was his lips parted with her name on his lips.


End file.
